Losing My Mind
by Bestbuds55
Summary: It was strange to have someone who didn't have anywhere else to go; like she was made and provided by the universe to be with him. His blood seemed to boil have just looking at her perfect face and it was hard to concentrate on anything else. Eleven/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: It's been a while now since I have written anything for Doctor Who, but I've had this story sitting on my laptop for a long time and decided that even if I didn't finish it I should post it. There's at least 5 chapters of it already done and I'm thinking about going back and writing more if I get a somewhat positive response from it. OC/Eleven ahead!**

 **In this chapter we have a sad Doctor thinking back about Amy and Rory. I like to think that he couldn't even bring himself to say their names in his head. It's kind of sad, but don't worry he won't be that way forever! Feel free to leave a review if you have the time and thanks for reading.**

It started like any other day for him, if not just a tad bit lonelier. Not that he always had a companion with him or anything, but it had been a while since the Doctor had actually been alone. That's what always happened, he got used to having someone there to run with and laugh with; whom cared for him and helped him away from doing things that shouldn't be done, and then they were just gone. Now it was hard to even think about bodies of water and he was beginning to wonder just how long this one would sting, because for one reason or another it dug deeper then losing someone ever had before. He had been there for so much of that little girl's life. He had saved her from nightmares, been to her wedding, calmed her nervous bride nerves, and even witnessed that her chosen man was willing to wait for an eternity if it meant she would be safe.

He hadn't been up for adventures since then losing them either; running for your life was slightly less for-filling when you had no one to laugh about with afterwards. Not that nearly dying was a thing to laugh about, but of the joy of memories kind of thing. He should pick someone new soon, before he started talking to himself like some kind of cracker nut. It was somehow worse to know that Amy or even Rory wouldn't want him to be alone. Would probably even try to tell him that they didn't mind being left behind, because they had gone and grown up behind his back.

Growing up always seemed to be a disease that plagued his companions and eventually tore them away from him. It had to be a dangerous thing, why else would it be outlawed on so many different planets throughout the entire universe? Then again, some planets thought woman walking around by themselves was shameful or eating ice cream was a purely Sunday activity. He never even landed on Sunday's; they were much to boring for his taste.

The Tardis beeped at him and he couldn't help but grin, the old girl had a perfect point. His mind was as strong as steel and there was no need to worry about such things. She was constantly right about such things and when alone the Doctor found himself listening to her. She liked mother hening over him like he was one of her little hatchlings. He didn't mind; made him feel special and wanted even when the entire universe seemed to reject his existence. Okay, that had only happened a few times; but it hurt none the less. Leaving that thought train behind, the Doctor did what he does best, shook his head of hurtfulness and started moving forward again.

It wasn't long before he landed on another planet, nameless even to the likes of him. Or rather, it would be for another 300 years, give or take a bit. Then it would be settles and colonised by the lovely Parisettica people. It had worried him on first hearing the name just how close the name of these people was to parasite, but they proved to be both a peaceful and hopeful race. They would make the loveliest dollies in the entire universe for the better part of a million years after that. Like bringing hope and joy to people was all they longed for out of life and it was things like that that gave him hope for the universe that he fought for so often.

He had been there before to look at the shops and it had been a pleasant experience for him and everyone he had been traveling with at the time. Wondering through knick-knacks and losing yourself in a beautiful, rich history. It had been one of many stops on the honeymoon tour of the galaxy, and both other parties had giggled and clutched at each other while dancing around the bizarre like trade system. It was a memory the Doctor hadn't even realized he was going to hold dear at the time and now he was reminiscing like some boring old man. That's what he was though, lost all he friends and now just kind of waiting for the next step of his long life. That was a poetic thoughts that those two would have appreciated. _He missed them so much._

Anyways, now was not the time to mope around. This visit was to walk through the swamps and find a certain green butterfrog. One that would no longer exist by the time of Parisettica settling. It was always sad to see a species to have dropped off the map, especially a useful one such as itself. The green butterfrog was said to have secreted a syrup like liquid that would make any creature, of any species, purge its stomach upon touch to the tongue. Now, that didn't sound like anything great, but one never really knew when one needed to extract ingested poison on an immediate basis.

It seemed like a wise thing to have in the Tardis infirmary in case of some kind of an emergency. Considering he was called the Doctor, it seemed the utmost important thing to have a well stock medical cabinet for every occurrence. Not that anything ever happened to him or his companions on his travels; that never happened at all. No, he was known for being completely safe to be around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I have sat down to type something I wrote by hand in one of my notebooks, but this one has seemed to escape into the world. Hope you are enjoying reading so far and don't worry first look at our OC in this chapter. A bit sad, but whoever says Doctor Who is a happy show is clearly lying to you. If you have time to leave a review I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Music Selection: Secret by the pierces**

Okay, so he might be willing to admit that an emergency or two would sometimes occur on or involving the Tardis. He really couldn't help that the old girl liked getting into her occasional bouts of trouble. It really sounded like a thing that never happened, but this wasn't even the first time he had been looking for this frog. The Doctor was almost glad that no one else was present for this conversation because then he would have had to admit that he had run out of his previously collected secretions. He didn't need to say a thing though, he had been alone for some time now.

A firm shake of the head and he was back on the task at hand; the problem with this mission was that the frog blended in with the surrounds so well that one could spend a lifetime looking and not even realize the little bugger had been trailing 10 feet behind you the whole time because the female frogs smelled like bananas when in heat and the Doctor once enjoyed bananas enough that everything that could possibly be fruit scented was banana scented. That had indeed been a bit of an awkward discovery, one which he had regretfully had company in discovering.

The blond had grinned at him and called him a right silly alien with her tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth. He still missed that smile and that had been so very long ago for him. She thought the creatures cute and hadn't minded the mountains of mud, like so many others would have. His girl Pond would have just about made him and Mr. Pond carry her around. To disgusted the trudge herself and to adventurous to stay back and wait. It was nice to think about happy memories for once.

This time fresh out of companion, he had decided it would be a good time to replenish his supply. No need to drag someone around with him to a planet like this, all the mud and the muck staining and ruining people's moods. He didn't know how Rose had kept her spirits up. The Doctor swallowed harshly when her name resurfaced in his mind. It had been a long time since he had dared to think about her name. It seemed that the wound wouldn't be closing anytime soon.

That had been the plan anyways, until in the thick of the knee deep muck he had found a rather distasteful scene. Just feet away from where he stood now, there was a woman face down in the mud. Not that he wasn't used to seeing dead or possibly just not moving human looking bodies, but it was quite disturbing to see one on a planet that was currently undiscovered and solely inhabited by frog creatures. It felt a bit wrong, but he could even seem to come up with why.

Still, stranger thing have happened to the Doctor while picking up jam at the market, and he knew very well about people ending up where they had no business being. He was quite the expert himself on the subject and those who weren't could usually be summed up to being in the wrong place and the exact wrong second. Any rift could do that to a person, but what was strange was that there was no rift on this planet. There never would be either; not for one second in the billions of years that this planet would exist. How interesting.

The Doctor let out a hum merrily as he pulled the body from the mud, not caring about the mess that the action made on his person. This was most lovely; the universe had seemingly supplied him with another companion right when it felt like he couldn't be lonelier! Frog momentarily forgotten; he drug the woman up again himself with a strong grip on her waist in a leaning fashion. He used his other hand to clear the muck from his new companions mouth and nose. She was still warm so she couldn't have been like this ling, the mud on this planet was practically chilling. In fact, had she been there and covered for more than 30 minutes she would have had sever patches of frostbite.

He was already losing body heat as well and he had the upside of two hearts trying to keep his blood flowing at an appropriate temperature and rate. She wouldn't have been there for more than a minute if he had to make an estimate, which was good because first adventures were never as good if they were to get ones face re-graphed with skin. It was distressing to not be able to feel her breathing though, and he was beginning to worry about that. Taking in a planets natural chemicals into ones lungs was an important step of living for all but a few cultures.

At least scraping off some of the mud had confirmed the familiar pinkish hue of a human species. Well this certainly was an interesting opportunity; after all he had always wanted to try that primitive re-breathe technique called CPR. Being able to press down and give someone a few heart compression's while passing air into their lungs was not something that the Doctor was going to miss out on. Of course he had not pictured the person he finally had the pleasure of trying it on not knowing whom he was and certainly not being covered in muck, but beggars can't be choosers. Not that he was begging for this, but with the girl helpless, his hearts pounded for the chance to do something.

A certain nurse had tried once to tell him about how much you needed consent before helping a person. Too bad she was unconscious; Rory would have been proud if he practiced things properly. That was not a thought for right now; he needed to focus on what was happening. The tear that ran down his face was from how focused he was and from nothing else. The ache in his chest because he was worried and unwilling to lose someone before even having them. That was all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I went to long without a day off and have been exhausted because of it. I'm pleased that so many people have been reading; I really wasn't sure how many people still occasionally lurked the fandom. It makes me happy that there are so many. Thanks for reading and forgive my terrible descriptions of CPR. Just put it in your mind that the Doctor does things wrong and they work out anyways because he's the Doctor. ;) Feel free to leave a review if you have the time.**

 **Music selection: Break even – the script**

Moving fast, the Doctor moved the unconscious girl to be laying down face up in the muck and swiped once more at her mouth with his sleeve. The cold of being back on the mud wouldn't do her much good, but right now he had to get her heart pumping again. This was time sensitive and she could probably last another thirty or so minutes in the cold before brain shut down. Another estimated two minutes if he couldn't get oxygen in her lungs.

One more swipe to her mouth reviled naturally reddish lips to him, and that would just have to be good enough. As enthusiastic as he was for this learning experience, he wasn't really in the mood for a mouthful of mud. Not many people ever were to be fair. Jack probably would be into it he had been in to everything and the Doctor had fond memories of practically beating him off with a stick to keep the pre-immortal away. That had only gotten worse the times they met up now; he was damned if Jack and River ever ran into him at the same time. He could barely deal with one flirtatious anomaly; there was no way the Doctor would survive two.

Thoughts abandoned in quick pace, the Doctor set to his work. Dropping down he was on top of her, grinning like a maniac with great excitement and resting upon his elbows to not put much weight on the slight woman. The last thing she needed was to be forcefully pushed farther into the muck.

He had no experience with this prime-evil act, but the Doctor was pretty sure it usually took longer than two chest pushes and a brief touch of the lips. Granted, he could just be that good; but chance were that there was a greater force at work here. He didn't even get the opportunity to breathe into her and the direction book he had once skimmed through had definitely said that it was important. She wasn't supposed to just open those eyes like some kind of sleeping beauty, coming to life at the touch of his lips.

What's more, was that there was still no heartbeat. Her eyes were wide open and the Doctor found himself freezing at the deep brown bearing down into his soul as his lips continued to just be barely grazing hers. Perhaps that it would be less awkward if he pulled away slightly and gave her room, instead of persistently having their faces nearly mashed together.

She looked just as shocked as he did, and the Doctor was going to justify this with the fact that he still couldn't feel a heartbeat and not because he had waited so long to try this and was now determined to follow though. Really, the heart beat thing was worrying and he was just trying to look out for this girl whom was now in his care.

His hand came up and with a small tug she widened her jaw and opened her mouth so that he could release air into her. Then admittedly, he might have gotten a little greedy; but he little companion did nothing to push him away, so it couldn't have been that bad. Maybe she had always wanted to have CPR performed on her? The Doctor was a fan of how she was just going with the flow and already putting her ultimate trust in him. He wouldn't mess up this time, this brown eyed woman would be with him for a long time.

He gave her two more chest compression's, going easy and putting next to no pressure on her in fear that she would stop him. Then their mouths were connected again, with him puffing breath after breath into his companion's open and willing mouth. He hoped he was doing this correctly, because the manual hadn't said what to do when the CPRee was awake and staring at him. Or maybe he just didn't get far enough into the book to read that chapter; it had been uninteresting at the time. He had really only read a few pages.

They should really publish a better manual for things like this, in preparation of how awkward it could be for someone waking up with just the touch of the lips. A pop-up book would make things more interesting as well now that he thought about it. Perhaps he should have announced that he was indeed performing CPR in cause she couldn't tell. Just how long had he been doing this to her for anyways? His hands wondered, feeling down her frame to feel for her body temperature. She was probably getting frozen, and even he little bit a stimulus would probably help.

He could tell she was warming up from corpse cold though, from just the touch of their lips. The Doctor daringly licked his tongue in and swirl it around, making sure her temperature was one of a normal level. I took note the her sweetness that reminded him of an Earth peach even though that wasn't what he had been checking for. It was addictive and once started he had a hard time stopping. She was pliant under his touch and this connection between the two of them was intoxicating. She would let him do anything his mind supplied and he wanted to give in. It would be so easy to give in.

This wasn't appropriate and he didn't go around kissing his companions willy-nilly. Wouldn't mean anything if he did and the Doctor needed every press of lips between him and so many wonderful people as special? They all deserved it to be special.

And here he was lost in thought instead of paying attention to her lukewarm skin. Skin that was doing remarkably well to not cooling down and freezing her to death. He could feel her through the mud and he never wanted that feeling to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I've been enjoying this project a lot and hope everyone has been enjoying the reading. Feel free to leave a review if you have the time! Who's ready for the new season of Doctor Who to start already? I'm so excited for it to start and it's still so far away. I just finished watching Torchwood to give myself something to do, so you might see a fanfiction or two from me pop up for it!**

 **Music: I want you to know by Zedd; One thing by One Direction**

The Doctor leaned back from his new companion and took in those eyes of hers again. He couldn't help grinning at her, showing his teeth like the wolf that he suddenly felt like. No hint of being scared, not a single inch of fear, of confusion or any other not pleasant emotion. Just trust and that nearly shook him to the core. Trust was a rare thing that he didn't find a lot in his companions. Sure, they ran when he said and went with him when asked; but they never stayed put like he wanted, or listened when it was really needed.

Humans were strange creatures with very little survival instincts if he were being honest and most would be better off to take his advice every once and a while. He truly just wanted the ones he cared about to be safe and it would be so much easier if they would just follow instructions. Perhaps this would be the turn of a new leaf. The Doctor having someone who actually listened to him, the though alone was thrilling.

Exciting enough for him to lean down once more and connect their lips together once more. Just one more, brief kiss then they can get up and move on; if she asks he'll say standard procedure of them finding one another on a barren wasteland. He should make it a rule if she was going to be this pliant with it; exchange the usual hugs for kisses. Jack wherever he currently was would be proud of him and possibly want in on the action. She still makes no movement under the weight of his body, and though he might be rushing things a tad bit, he is completely overly excited to not momentarily be alone anymore.

Questions like how she ended up on this planet could wait until after some of the mud has been washed off. Preferably all of it, so he could get a good look at her. Caked in mud as she is currently, he couldn't even tell if she is a ginger, but he takes another moment to hope she is. Not that it would matter in anyway and he certainly did not have a type or kink, thank you very much. It just so happened the he liked gingers the best and they were the ones whom liked him the most as well. Of course, if she isn't he'll like her all the same; no discrimination would come from him. He had never been ginger either and was beginning to suspect that he never would be. The universe most know that he would enjoy it too much to let him have it.

The Doctor is back in his usual constant stream of movement as soon as he pulls himself off her body and back onto his own two feet. Fighting the natural want that this body seems to have to stumble and fall back over, he looks back over at his companion. Maybe he should have kissed her once more before getting up because he seemed to be missing those lips already. His attention turns and he gives her the decidedly necessary 2.3 seconds to stare blankly at him before he is grabbing her by the wrists and picking her up; out of the mud. He was a bit uncomfortable with how light she was, but this body of his wasn't exactly a large one either. The one before had been declared a skinny stick of nothing by one amazing woman.

"Right, now we go back to the Tardis for a good shower." The Doctor rambled along, taking in her nodding head. It was good that she didn't seem to mind him rambling at light speed or the wild movements that his hands seemed to always be making. "Some new clothes, a cup of tea, a full body scan, probably a nap and a good meal. All in that order I should think; unless you're really hungry because I could get you an immediate snack. Are you aware of your blood sugar level? Some humans require a dose of sugar so that they can sustain consciousness."

He had let go of her wrists to free up his talking motions, but when he managed to cut himself off the Doctor simply reached back over and latched onto her hand. He lead her carefully toward the Tardis, taking note of the twice that she stumbled and the once that he had stumbled while holding onto her making them both fall. Though he was happy to once again have company, he was a tad bit worried about the not beating heart problem of hers. Plus, the Doctor couldn't shake off the solid feeling that he was forgetting something important. The problem was the he just couldn't seem to remember what he had forgotten how very frustrating. Suppose after a while he would remember though and would just have to deal with it then because he had no more time to dwell on it.

Upon reaching the Tardis, he lead his muddy companion inside; turning towards her with a grin spread across his face; ready to watch her light up in confusion. Only to have himself do exactly that when she simply nodded at the notice of his undivided attention. That was more than a little strange, no _it's bigger on the inside?_ Almost off putting, as he quite enjoyed hearing those words. Still, having a girl whom seemed only to possess what was necessary for total acceptance was nice as well. Strange and completely foreign to the Time Lord, but nice all the same.


End file.
